politicabertafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Métodos de acção não violenta
A seguir apresenta-se uma compilação de métodos de acção não violentos. (é necessário traduzir a lista que se segue e criar para cada um deles uma descrição e exemplos concretos). Métodos não violentos de protesto e persuasão Declarações formais 1. Discursos públicos Falar em público é o processo de falar para um grupo de pessoas de uma forma estruturada e deliberada com o objectivo de informar ou influenciar opiniões. Líderes como Martin Luther King, Jr., Sukarno, e Adolf Hitler são exemplos notáveis de oradores que usaram oratória eficaz para ter um impacto significativo na sociedade. 2. Cartas de oposição ou apoio 3. Declarações por organizações e instituições 4. Abaixo assinados 5. Declarações de acusação e intenção 6. Petições de grupos ou massas Comunicações com um público alargado 7. Slogans, caricaturas e símbolos 8. Banners, cartazes e apresentações 9. Folhetos, panfletos e livros 10. Jornais e revistas 11. Gravações, rádio e televisão 12. Escrever no céu e na terra Group Representations 13. Deputations 14. Mock awards 15. Group lobbying 16. Picketing 17. Mock elections Symbolic Public Acts 18. Displays of flags and symbolic colors 19. Wearing of symbols 20. Prayer and worship 21. Delivering symbolic objects 22. Protest disrobings 23. Destruction of own property 24. Symbolic lights 25. Displays of portraits 26. Paint as protest 27. New signs and names 28. Symbolic sounds 29. Symbolic reclamations 30. Rude gestures Pressures on Individuals 31. "Haunting" officials 32. Taunting officials 33. Fraternization 34. Vigils Drama e Música 35. Humorous skits and pranks 36. Performances of plays and music 37. Cantar Processions 38. Marches 39. Parades 40. Religious processions 41. Pilgrimages 42. Motorcades Honoring the Dead 43. Political mourning 44. Mock funerals 45. Demonstrative funerals 46. Homage at burial places Public Assemblies 47. Assemblies of protest or support 48. Protest meetings 49. Camouflaged meetings of protest 50. Teach-ins Withdrawal and Renunciation 51. Walk-outs 52. Silence 53. Renouncing honors 54. Turning one's back THE METHODS OF SOCIAL NONCOOPERATION Ostracism of Persons 55. Social boycott 56. Selective social boycott 57. Lysistratic nonaction 58. Excommunication 59. Interdict Noncooperation with Social Events, Customs, and Institutions 60. Suspension of social and sports activities 61. Boycott of social affairs 62. Student strike 63. Social disobedience 64. Withdrawal from social institutions Withdrawal from the Social System 65. Stay-at-home 66. Total personal noncooperation 67. "Flight" of workers 68. Sanctuary 69. Collective disappearance 70. Protest emigration (hijrat) Métodos de não cooperação económica: (1) Boicotes económicos Acções por consumidores *Boicote de consumidores *Não consumo de bens boicotados *Politica de austeridade *Suspensão de arrendamento *Recusa de arrendamento *Boicote nacional de consumidores *Boicote internacional de consumidores Action by Workers and Producers 78. Workmen's boycott 79. Producers' boycott Action by Middlemen 80. Suppliers' and handlers' boycott Action by Owners and Management 81. Traders' boycott 82. Refusal to let or sell property 83. Lockout 84. Refusal of industrial assistance 85. Merchants' "general strike" Action by Holders of Financial Resources 86. Withdrawal of bank deposits 87. Refusal to pay fees, dues, and assessments 88. Refusal to pay debts or interest 89. Severance of funds and credit 90. Revenue refusal 91. Refusal of a government's money Action by Governments 92. Domestic embargo 93. Blacklisting of traders 94. International sellers' embargo 95. International buyers' embargo 96. International trade embargo THE METHODS OF ECONOMIC NONCOOPERATION: (2)THE STRIKE Symbolic Strikes 97. Protest strike 98. Quickie walkout (lightning strike) Agricultural Strikes 99. Peasant strike 100. Farm Workers' strike Strikes by Special Groups 101. Refusal of impressed labor 102. Prisoners' strike 103. Craft strike 104. Professional strike Ordinary Industrial Strikes 105. Establishment strike 106. Industry strike 107. Sympathetic strike Restricted Strikes 108. Detailed strike 109. Bumper strike 110. Slowdown strike 111. Working-to-rule strike 112. Reporting "sick" (sick-in) 113. Strike by resignation 114. Limited strike 115. Selective strike Multi-Industry Strikes 116. Generalized strike 117. General strike Combination of Strikes and Economic Closures 118. Hartal 119. Economic shutdown THE METHODS OF POLITICAL NONCOOPERATION Rejection of Authority 120. Withholding or withdrawal of allegiance 121. Refusal of public support 122. Literature and speeches advocating resistance Não cooperação dos cidadãos com o governo 123. Boicote aos órgãos legislativos 124. Boicote eleitoral 125. Boicote a funções e cargos governativos ("Boycott of government employment and positions") 126. Boycott of government depts., agencies, and other bodies 127. Withdrawal from government educational institutions 128. Boycott of government-supported organizations 129. Refusal of assistance to enforcement agents 130. Removal of own signs and placemarks 131. Refusal to accept appointed officials 132. Refusal to dissolve existing institutions Citizens' Alternatives to Obedience 133. Reluctant and slow compliance 134. Nonobedience in absence of direct supervision 135. Popular nonobedience 136. Disguised disobedience 137. Refusal of an assemblage or meeting to disperse 138. Sitdown 139. Noncooperation with conscription and deportation 140. Hiding, escape, and false identities 141. Civil disobedience of "illegitimate" laws Action by Government Personnel 142. Selective refusal of assistance by government aides 143. Blocking of lines of command and information 144. Stalling and obstruction 145. General administrative noncooperation 146. Judicial noncooperation 147. Deliberate inefficiency and selective noncooperation by enforcement agents 148. Mutiny Domestic Governmental Action 149. Quasi-legal evasions and delays 150. Noncooperation by constituent governmental units International Governmental Action 151. Changes in diplomatic and other representations 152. Delay and cancellation of diplomatic events 153. Withholding of diplomatic recognition 154. Severance of diplomatic relations 155. Withdrawal from international organizations 156. Refusal of membership in international bodies 157. Expulsion from international organizations THE METHODS OF NONVIOLENT INTERVENTION Psychological Intervention 158. Self-exposure to the elements 159. The fast a) Fast of moral pressure b) Hunger strike c) Satyagrahic fast 160. Reverse trial 161. Nonviolent harassment Physical Intervention 162. Sit-in 163. Stand-in 164. Ride-in 165. Wade-in 166. Mill-in 167. Pray-in 168. Nonviolent raids 169. Nonviolent air raids 170. Nonviolent invasion 171. Nonviolent interjection 172. Nonviolent obstruction 173. Nonviolent occupation Social Intervention 174. Establishing new social patterns 175. Overloading of facilities 176. Stall-in 177. Speak-in 178. Guerrilla theater 179. Alternative social institutions 180. Alternative communication system Economic Intervention 181. Reverse strike 182. Stay-in strike 183. Nonviolent land seizure 184. Defiance of blockades 185. Politically motivated counterfeiting 186. Preclusive purchasing 187. Seizure of assets 188. Dumping 189. Selective patronage 190. Alternative markets 191. Alternative transportation systems 192. Alternative economic institutions Political Intervention 193. Overloading of administrative systems 194. Disclosing identities of secret agents 195. Seeking imprisonment 196. Civil disobedience of "neutral" laws 197. Work-on without collaboration 198. Dual sovereignty and parallel government Outros métodos de protesto não violento *Notas de valor nulo : Na Índia surgiu uma iniciativa da ONG 5th Pillar com a criação de uma nota de zero rupias como método de luta anti-corropção existentes nas organizações do estado. Referências *198 Methods of Nonviolent Action Categoria:Métodos de acção não violenta